Mini life points of Isabella Swan
by ellylee88
Summary: Mini life points of Isabella Swan. basically Its in Bellas POV and it shows little points about her life. What went on in her life, whats going to happen.
1. Who am I

**Hi everybody!! Ok well I started a new story as you can see and it's my first twilight fanfic so it won't be as good. I love twilight and this story will be mostly Bella's POV. It's not really a story, just like a said, mini life points of Bella swan, and what happened in the past, what will happen In the future and what's happening now. Well read and review!! **

**DISCALIMER! I do not own twilight or any of its characters!! Wish I did though. **

Chapter 1: Who am I

Hi! I'm Isabella Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. I am 18 years old and almost 19. My parents are Charlie and Renee and they are divorced, so I lived with my

mother in Phoenix. I'm an only child. My mother Renee got remarried to Phil so I went to go live with my father in a small town called Forks in Washington. I had a hard

time adjusting, being new and a klutz, but after a while, things got easier. I made friends, I'm passing my classes, and lastly I had met Edward and the Cullen's.

Meeting them were the best things that has ever happened to me since I had moved to Forks, but later on, I had figured out they were vampires. I had learned this

piece of information from Jacob Black, son of Billy Black who is best friends with my dad Charlie Swan.

Jacob without knowing the legends were true told me about a legend that involved the cold ones or as we know today vampires, and werewolves. Jacob just

happens to turn into one later on. Jacob was also my best friend. I didn't realize till later that a small part of me loves Jacob, but I love Edward more. What I didn't

know till Edward told me or I guess I remembered from the story is that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. I had a vampire for a boyfriend and a werewolf

as a best friend, how could things get any better.

I also had been chased by a vampire named James. He actually got close enough to bite me, but luckily, Edward was there in time and sucked the venom out of my

body. The pain I had felt before the venom was gone was horrible. It felt like I was on fire. After James was disposed of, his mate Victoria came after me seeking

revenge for killing her mate, with a vampire army! She and the army were defeated by the Cullen's and from the help of werewolves. Who knew one day they would be

working together instead of against each other.

And did I mention that I have agreed to marry Edward Cullen?

**Ok well here's the first chapter. It's short but when written on paper I got about 3 pages so yea. Hehe, sorry about that. I'll try to make it longer next time. Well please review!! **


	2. Mini Chapter 1: Edward Cullen

**Hi everybody! Sadly I didn't get any reviews but I'll continue to write on anyways for the people who read but don't review and cause I would still like to continue this story. Well this is a mini chapter. After every chapter, I'm going to put a mini chapter about one member of the Cullen family and what Bella thinks of them. Well on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Mini Chapter 1: Edward Cullen**

Edward…I could never ever live without Edward. He is the love of my life, no my existence. He

has never left me except that one time when he thought he had to leave in order to protect me. When

he did leave that time, I was a mess. I was basically on auto pilot; just going through life going to school,

coming home, make dinner, and sleep. I was hollow, I couldn't think, my friends left me after I stopped

talking to them but Mike and Angela stayed. After Edward came back, he hasn't left my side since then.

We are each other's halves. We're soul mates; we're made for each other. Edward may be a bit over

protective buts it's what's best for me. He calls himself a monster because of who he is but he is the

kindest, caring, loving, and the most selfless person I know. This is why I want to be changed; so I could

be with him forever, but he won't allow it. The agreement was, in order for me to be changed; I would

have to marry him first. And I will because I love to death (haha). He is always there for me and knows

all the right things to say even though he can't read my mind. My personal God. What did I ever do to

deserve him?

**Yes, i know, its short but it is a mini chapter. Sorry about that though. I'll try to make it longer but im not very creative. xD well hoped you enjoyed it and review please! thank you. **


	3. Memories

**Ok, so heres the second chapter for Mini Life Points of Isabella Swan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 2: Memories **

I don't have much memories of my early life, but what I do remember aren't a lot or it's not interesting. At least, that's what I think. I remember when I was 5; my

parents took me to Disney. I cried a lot when I saw Barney (the ugly purple dinosaur), Flint Flintstone, and this moose looking thing. And I'm still afraid of Barney as of

today. I actually still do have the pictures of me crying when I saw Barney. When I was 6, I remember eating rocky road ice cream, with whip cream and sprinkles on

top really fast. And while I was eating, the doorbell rang so I ran to get it without wiping the ice cream off my face. When I opened the door, I saw Tiffany standing

there with a smile. And as she looked at me, she started laughing. I asked her what was so funny and she brought me to one of the mirrors in the house and I

looked at my reflection. I started laughing too. As we were heading to my room after I wiped off the ice cream from my face, I had this massive brain freeze. Although

it occurred late, it still didn't stop me from rolling on the floor trying to get rid of it. I knocked over a couple of things in the process.

At the age of 8, I took ballet lessons. I would always fall down while either jumping or turning and land on my butt. Other times, I would bump into other girls while

dancing and it really got on their nerves. Being a klutz also led me to be horrible at dancing. I had asked my mom to let me quit but she wouldn't budge. But after

coming to a couple of my lessons and seeing the actual performance herself, she decided to let me quit.

Every summer, I would fly over to Forks to visit my dad. I was 6 at the time and he took me over to La Push, to visit Billy to go fishing. I always hung out with Jake

and his two sisters Rachel and Rebecca. I remember one time after Charlie and Billy left to go fishing, they left us home by ourselves for a couple of hours, we

trashed the whole entire house and burned a couple of stuff. Who knew metal could catch on fire easily. At 6, anything could happen. Of course we didn't burn the

house down or anything, we put a bunch of forks and stuff in the microwave and there was smoke coming out as well. Hehe shouldn't listen to Jake next time. He

was only 4, stupid of me to listen to him tell me that he did it all the time.

Guess my life did have some exciting parts in it, which I didn't know of until the moment I thought about it. I hope to treasure these memories to the best of my

ability. I don't want to forget anything.

**Ok, chapter 2 done. Again its short and some of these aren't true, I just made it up. I'm trying to stick to the story as much as I can but oh well. And some of these things did happen to me but not all. So yea, review!**


End file.
